la vie n'est que rencontre
by Meadowhaven-X-Julians
Summary: Dans sa cellule d'Azkaban,Sirius se souvient.De sa voix,sa douceurs,sa chaleurs,sont regard,tout comme s'il pouvait l'atteindre en tendant le bras,comme si en ouvrant les yeux,c'est pas un mur froid qu'il verrait,mais sont corps,lover entre ses bras.


Hello ! ( notre premier poste youhou...hum...) alors on s'excuse vraiment pour les fautes...;_;

( alors on ce fait pas d'argent la dessus ) faut pas délirer non plus XD aucun personnage n'est a nous ( sauf Luc ! ) saufs Luc en effets! ( sinon ben..) JKR est riche alors...(On peut tromper personne )

* * *

><strong>La vie n'est que rencontre<strong>

Dans sa cellule gelé d'Azkaban, Sirius Black se souvenait. Malgré les crie de détresse , les pleures, les lamentation, les hurlements des fous, il se souvenait, comme si il y était, comme si sont emprisonnement n'était qu'un songe .Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux, et, tout lui revenez avec une netteté effrayante. Que se soit sont parfum, sa voix, sa douceurs, sa chaleurs, sont regard, tout, comme s'il pouvait l'atteindre en tendant le bras, comme si sont crie pouvait parvenir a ces oreille, comme si...comme si en ouvrant les yeux, c'est pas un mur froid et moites qu'il verrait, mais sont corps, lover entre ses bras.

Ils s'était rencontrer dans un restaurant Moldus, juste avant sa dernière année a Poudlard. Sirius ,qui vivait alors chez sont frère de cœur James Potter ( au souvenir de sont ami disparus, il retint un sanglot ) , il avez besoin d'argent pour s'offrir ses livres de cours, ne voulant pas gêner les Potter plus que nécessaire. Il avez alors trouver un emplois de serveurs dans un restaurant moldus, en bordure de la ville de Londres. L'héritier ( renier )des black , ne voulait pas travailler dans le monde sorcier, comme beaucoup aurais fait, il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de croiser un membres de sa famille, avec qui ,il aurais sûrement finit par se battre, oubliant toute raison .  
>Le travaille n'était pas très bien rémunéré, mais, c'était suffisant, puis, il y avez Luc.<br>Luc était un homme de vingt ans ( mai peu êtres lui avez-t-il mentis ? ) ,des cheveux mis long au reflets d'argent, des yeux vert, aussi clair que l'eau, une peau laiteuse, et, une voix a faire damner un anges. peut êtres que Sirius l'imaginer plus beau qu'il ne l'était, peut êtres, que Sirius n'avez que rêver cette beauté, pour ne pas devenir fous dans cette prison, mais, quel que soit la réponse, il si rattacher avec un désespoir non dissimuler.  
>Luc travailler en cuisine, lui aussi avez choisie cette emplois pour le temps des vacance. Le jeunes homme vivait a Bristol, loin de Londres. Sirius n'en sue pas plus, Luc n'aimé pas raconter sa vie. l'adolescent qu'était alors Sirius, ne parler pas beaucoup non plus da sa vie. Ils ne venait pas du même monde, tout les séparée, et, aucun des deux ne faisait l'effort de se rapprocher .<p>

Un soir, juste avant la fermeture, Le jeunes homme laissa filtrer a Sirius, qu'il savez lire l'avenir dans les ligne des mains. Luc lui même était septique sur ce genres de pratique, c'était plus un jeux a ses yeux, après tout, la magie, la destiné, rien de toute cela n'existe au yeux des moldus. Ils rêvent de devenir puissant, de faire voler des objet sans les toucher, de disparaître a volonté, de lire dans l'esprit des gens, mais, face a la vrais magie, Ils le refuse en bloc, ils n'y croient pas.  
>Sirius avez alors tendus sa mains, "pour s'amuser", mais aujourd'hui, l'animagus trouve que la prédiction que lui fit sont ami, avez un semblant de vérité;<p>

" [...] tu sera accuser, par tous, tu serra blâmer, pour ce que tu n'a pas fais. tu serra trahis Sirius, prend bien garde a ton entourage..."

Luc lui avez révéler cela, un rire dans la voix, Sirius n'y croyait pas non plus, ses amis, a l'époque était un group inséparable , presque des frère de sang. puis, un Moldu ne peut maitriser la magie, quel quel soit...sauf que Luc, peut êtres n'était il pas un simple moldu. seul dans sa cellule, le Black avez eu le tempos de réfléchir , et, c'était dis que dans la famille du jeunes homme, résider peut êtres un soupçon de sang sorcier...un soupçon...

Il commencer a faire très froid dans sa cellule, Sirius changea de position, se blottissant en boule dans un coins, essayant de se souvenir , encore plus. plus fort. Plus longtemps.  
>Se souvenir, de cet peau, de cet voix, de cette chaleurs, de tout...<p>

C'était presque la fin de ces vacance, plus qu'une semaine, et, il repartirais a Poudlard, quand lui et Luc, on "approfondis" leurs relation . Ils avez légèrement trop bue...non, en faite, Luc avez trop bue, Sirius lui, n'avez bue que deux verres. C'était un plan très Serpentard, mais, le gryffondor n'en avez cure. juste pour ce soir, il voulait Luc. Au départ, sont plan consister juste a faire boires un peut plus que nécessaire sont ami, et, de profiter de sont ivresse pour s'endormir a ses coter, sans abuser de sa faiblesse. Mais lorsque l'animagus se fit embrasser par les lèvres tant désiré, il oublia sont plan, il oublia tout en faite.

Sans mauvais jeux de mot, Sirius aurais qualifier cette nuit de magique. dans sont esprit c'était encor sur net, si proche, si présent. Le souffle chaud de Luc, sa voix qui lui supplier de continuer, sont regard brouillé par l'envie, le désire, plonger dans le siens, la douceur de cette peau sous lui, les caresse léger dans sont dos...tout était trop net, c'en était tellement douloureux ,pourtant, si il oublier, sûrement qu'il se laisserais mourir.

Au réveil, Sirius c'était retrouver seul, dans un appartement désert, dans un lit au draps froisser. Il n'y avez aucun traces de sont amant d'une nuit, aucun mots, plus de présence dans ce lieu. c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Luc de ses vacance. Le jeune homme ne revint pas au restaurant, il avez finit sont contrat, le gryffondor songea qu'il avez du repartir dans sa ville natale, a Bristol...

Il c'était fait une raison, tout le long de l'année, qu'il ne reverrais plus jamais Luc, qu'il devait oublier, ce n'était que passager. Ses amis, il n'osa jamais rien leur révéler, pas qu'il avez honte d'avoir coucher avec un homme (Moldu de surcroit) c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, avec un problème qui n'en était pas un .  
>ce fut a la fin de sa scolarité, a la fin de Poudlard, qu'il revit Luc, une toute dernière fois, a la gare de King cross. Sirius tirait sa valise, parlant avec James, regrettant d'avance de ne plus avoir severus comme souffre douleurs, Remus avez soupire, James avez rie, et, le rat...hun...<p>

Le gryffondor ne tarda pas a voir, celui qu'il avez tenter d'oublier durant l'année. Luc était sur le quais, il semblait cherche sont train, regardant sans cesse sa montre. Sirius avez alors courus vers lui, il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il le revois, qu'il lui demande " pourquoi êtres partie, après ce qu'il c'était passé ?".  
>L'animagus ne se souvient plus, de ce que James , Remus, et,...le rat, avez fait, mais, il se souvenait parfaitement du regard vert de Luc, surprit, de le voir ,surprit, et, légèrement coupable. Lui, le noble (?) Black , avez sourie, légèrement gêner, n'osant plus, pour la première fois de sa vie, quoi dire. Luc lui annonça que sont train allez partir ,qu'il n'avez pas le temps, que c'était une regrettable erreur, qu'ils devait oublier tout deux.<br>Sirius ne voulait pas, Sirius ne voulait plus oublier, il le retint par le bras, et, ces a cette instant qu'il la vis. l'alliance au doigts de sont amants d'une nuit. Luc était marié, sûrement père de famille ( il n'osa pas lui demander) il était le plus inaccessible de ses désire.

Sirius le lâchât . Il avez eu l'envi de hurler, de pleurer, de ne pas le laisser partir, de l'embrasser, caresser ses cheveux, allez jusqu'a lui lancer un imperium pour ne pas qu'il ne parte, mais, il ne fit rien. Il le laissa partir, comme une simple passade dans sa vie.  
>Dans sa cellule, Sirius ne retenez plus ces larmes. c'était douloureux de se souvenir, de savoir, que jamais Luc ne se retournera vers lui, jamais il ne recroisera ces yeux vert, plus jamais ces doigt n'effleurerons sa peu, s'entremêlerons dans ses cheveux, plus jamais il ne sentirais sont souffle sur sa peau...Luc n'était plus qu'un souvenir, douloureux, mais, si important pour lui.<p>

est ce que Luc ce souvenais de l'adolescent qu'il était, est ce qu'il se souvenait de sa voix, de ses yeux, de ses mains sur sont corps, dans ses cheveux ? ou avez-t-il définitivement oublier ? vivait-il encor a Bristol , avez-t-il déménager, loin de l'Angleterre ? ou bien, proche de Londres ? était-il encor vivant, ou, une victime ce mage noir qui avez détruit sa vie ? était-il en bonne santé? avez-t-il des enfant ?...il ne savez pas, finalement , Sirius ne voulait pas savoir, car, quel que soit la réponse, elle lui ferais mal .

" Sirius, si il t'arrive quoi que ce sois, sache que moi je te croirez...tu serra innocent , je le sais ..."

Sirius souri au souvenir d cette phrase, lâcher par Luc, après sa "prémonition". il souri, c'était un soutient inestimable. même si Luc l'avez dis sans réellement penser qu'un jours Sirius serais véritablement accusé d'une actes horrible qu'il n'a pas commis, l'ex aurore, savez que sont amant d'une nuit le penser, ne lui avez pas mentis. Il sourie alors, encor, séchant ses larme, et, ferma les yeux, pour continuer a se souvenir, avant d'arriver, un jours, a quitter cette cellule.

* * *

><p>voila ! ( tu est trop happy)<p>

on hésite toujours a en faire un fic plus longue ^^" ( on verra bien ! )

Review please ¤_¤ ( hum) chute!


End file.
